Rolling
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Por mucha fama que gasten los Mugiwara no siempre son esos locos que todos creen. En ocasiones solamente lo son unos cuantos de ellos mientras el resto los tienen que sufrir. Pero ni nadie se libra, ni, estando en esta tripulación, la cordura resulta una prioridad en la manera de ser de cada uno.


**Rolling**

Hoy era un día que uno, con la fama que se gastaba el Shin Sekai, no esperaría encontrarse a estas alturas de ruta pero que siempre era de agradecer. Buen tiempo y el mar en calma te ofrecía un mínimo de respiro por mucho que uno no debería bajar la guardia en Grand Line. Claro que si el sol pegaba con fuerza había que prestar una especial atención a quienes se pudieran ver afectadas por este tiempo y en eso se encontraba Robin. Antes de ponerse a leer algunos capítulos nuevos había decidido refrescar a sus flores, y no se trata de ninguna metáfora sino que, literalmente, estaba regando sus flores. Además de echarle un vistazo a las mikan de Nami… y aquí tampoco hablamos de ninguna metáfora.

Desde esta zona elevada Robin tenía una buena vista de la cubierta del Sunny y de la zona de proa, el mástil de proa en concreto, en donde, resguardado por su proyectada sombra, se encontraba descansando, durmiendo, el mugiwara que más tiempo le dedicaba a esa _técnica_ de recuperación. Roronoa Zoro.

Allí sentado, con sus katana descansando a su izquierda, profundamente dormido y con un aspecto de lo más apacible uno jamás podría imaginar el monstruo que resultaba ser, y ni siquiera con la necesidad de ser despertado de manera indebida. Un akuma capaz de dar su vida por la de sus nakama… y que sabía elegir las mejores zonas para descansar. Por suerte había suficiente espacio allí en el mástil para más de una persona.

Mientras se acercaba con paso firme al tiempo que la suave brisa acariciaba su cabello azabache, Robin no pudo evitar una sincera, y juvenil, sonrisa al recordar la firme oposición que Zoro le había dedicado al ser aceptada por Luffy como una mugiwara más. Todos habían cedido al principio de todo con un poco de estímulo por su parte pero no Zoro. De eso nada. Él parecía intuir el peligro que existía bajo la superficie en la naturaleza de Robin y el mal que podría hacerle a sus nakama pero como fue una orden de su senchou no le quedó más remedio que aceptarla. La orden, no a Robin. No fue hasta que se sinceró con ellos, al expresar su mayor deseo, que finalmente le tendió la mano. Claro que no fue literalmente hablando pues eso no parecía ir con el joven kengou.

Robin se detuvo frente a su dormido nakama rodando su mirada de la figura de Zoro al espacio a su lado donde tenía pensado sentarse si no obtenía una negativa por parte de su nakama.

―¿Puedo sentarme aquí si no te es molestia?― no es que lo hubiera dicho a voz en grito pero tampoco le preguntó en voz baja sino en un tono que se diría que normal. Por supuesto que no obtuvo una respuesta por parte de Zoro y, en algunos casos en los que podía incluirse este, ¿la falta de respuesta resulta ser una respuesta afirmativa? Robin lo vio así―. Con permiso.

Con su tranquila naturaleza, en realidad resultaba ser de lo más cuidadosa y precavida aunque no lo aparentase a primera vista, Robin se sentó al lado de Zoro pero sin entrar en ningún tipo de contacto físico con él por muy nimio que pudiera ser. Claro que, parecía ser, la propia Naturaleza, con ene mayúscula, tenía otras cosas en mente porque el mar empezó a mostrarse algo más movido, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente para que alguien dormido y apoyado contra un mástil pudiera llegar a deslizarse sin su consentimiento en dirección a un contacto físico no buscado por ambas partes.

Prácticamente había empezado a leer en estos momentos a lo que había que sumarle que se encontraba en el Sunny, a salvo, junto a sus nakama por lo que no estaba mal el que bajase algo la guardia porque los tenía para protegerla y cuidarla si fuese necesario, por lo que, a pesar de resultar una reacción ajena a las que suele tener Robin, el que un grito de sorpresa se ahogase en su garganta cuando sintió el contacto del hombro de Zoro con el suyo debería ser del todo justificable incluso para ella.

―¿Zoro?― trató de llamarle girando la cabeza lentamente en la dirección de su nakama para encontrárselo tan dormido como antes con el único cambio de su apoyo o, ya que está durmiendo, su almohada que pasó del mástil al hombro de la muchacha.

No había nada de lo que preocuparse porque todo resultaba ser del todo inocente. Y que estábamos hablando de Zoro por lo que había que desestimar cualquier tipo de intento lascivo por aprovecharse de una situación como esta, ¿verdad? Así lo dejaba bien claro el conocimiento que tenía Robin acerca de Zoro.

No, no había nada malo como tampoco lo había en el que Robin le dejase estar ahí apoyado contra ella puesto que no le resultaba ninguna molestia y podía seguir leyendo. Otra cosa bien distinto sería lo que pudieran llegar a pensar, e imaginarse, el resto de sus nakama de encontrarlos en una postura semejante. Sobre todo algunos de ellos.

¿Le dificultaba la lectura? No. Pues eso era todo lo que Robin necesitaba para tomar la decisión de seguir leyendo sin darle ninguna importancia al nakama que tenía apoyado contra su hombro. Iba a ser por falta de hombros por su parte. Por supuesto que era consciente de cómo se veían en estos momentos y eso era así porque les estaba viendo usando un cuerpo _fleur_, o Robin _fleur_ para ser más exactos. De ahí que no sabría decirse si lo vio primero o lo sintió cuando, debido al ligero movimiento del mar, Zoro empezó a deslizarse por el brazo de Robin. Lo que quedó claro es que Robin _fleur_ desapareció justo cuando Zoro se detuvo sobre el regazo de Robin… ¡boca abajo!

Ahora sí que podría haber algo _malo_ en la postura en la que se encontraban pero, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Sí, obviamente debía quitarlo de ahí pero se trataba de una acción de lo más delicada pues lo último que podría querer era que Zoro se llegara a despertar con su rostro metido en la entrepierna de Robin… por lo menos no en una situación tan fuera de control como podía ser esta.

Hay momentos para todo pero lo que se debe hacer es encontrarlos primero.

Hizo aparecer una ingente cantidad de brazos _fleur_, no dijo el número, para realizar su movimiento Delphinium sobre el que Zoro fue colocado al hacerlo rodar por el regazo de Robin sin que esta pudiera evitar una ligera sonrisa. Tanto por el hecho en sí de hacer rodar a Zoro como por el hecho de que fuera de su regazo. Lo que tenía que hacer era ponerlo nuevamente en su sitio pero este era sentado a su lado aunque eso hiciera que acabara en su regazo por lo que debía poner a Zoro en su regazo aunque, en esta ocasión, evitar que acabase nuevamente boca abajo.

Desde que se unió a los Mugiwara, Robin, estuvo analizando y observando a cada uno de sus integrantes antes de atreverse a considerarlos nakama, sus nakama, pero eso no quería decir que luego hubiera dejado de realizar dichas observaciones puesto que no era así. Era algo tan natural en ella como el simple hecho de que su corazón palpitase o sus pulmones buscaran aire que respirar. Era verdad, observó a cada uno de los mugiwara y aprendió mucho de ellos, sus personalidades, maneras de ser y comportamientos. Si algo sabía de Zoro, aplicable en esta situación actual, era que resultaba muy difícil el poder despertarle pero, al mismo tiempo, también era cierto que podía llegar a despertarse de improviso si la situación se tornase peligrosa. ¿Quería decir que el hecho de que Robin lo estuviera haciendo rodar por la cubierta sobre sus brazos _fleur_ no le resultaba preocupante o molesto? No iba a ser la propia Robin quien lo hiciera aunque la posibilidad de ver la cara que pondría la hacía dudar ligeramente. Valdría la pena solamente por ello.

Con cuidado lo hizo regresar elevándolo lo justo para que pudiera acabar con su cabeza sobre su regazo y… con unos giros más, lo terminó haciendo boca arriba. Fue un completo éxito aunque, boca arriba o boca abajo, cuando Zoro se despertase para encontrarse en una situación semejante, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Robin, iba a ofrecer una reacción interesante. Robin no pudo evitar unas ligeras risas antes de ponerse con su lectura nuevamente pero sin poder evitar acariciarle el, ahora más largo, cabello verde de su nakama. Suave y agradable.

_Muy agradable._

―¡Shishishishi! Eso parece muy divertido, Robin.

La voz del senchou de los Mugiwara sobresaltó a Robin, algo no muy habitual siendo ella tan precavida, que alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Luffy agarrado al mástil con su brazo enroscado y con los pies apoyados firmemente en el madero.

―Es un libro interesante― dijo Robin a sabiendas de que Luffy no se estaba refiriendo a eso y, aunque tampoco era al cabello de Zoro, decidió no traer ese tema a colocación―. Si quieres luego te lo puedo prestar para que lo leas.

Luffy puso un puchero adorable.

―El libro no― Luffy señaló la cubierta del Sunny―. Lo de ir rodando por la cubierta con todos esos brazos.

Obviamente.

Si había un pensamiento que no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza a Nami era que en el Shin Sekai no iba a tener el mismo tiempo libre del que había gozado en la primera mitad del Grand Line, ese sería el motivo por el que ella lo podría llamar "Paraíso". Por eso mismo tenía que aprovechar momentos como el actual para poder dar rienda suelta a su trabajo como cartógrafa para continuar realizando su completo mapa del mundo. No es de extrañar el que se empezase a enfadar cuando a las risas y alboroto por parte de Luffy se le fueron sumando las de Usopp, Chopper… incluso Brook luego de haber estado amenizando el momento con su música. Lo peor era que, escuchando a esos, no podía evitar preguntarse cuando iban a tardar el resto en unirse al grupo y de qué manera lo harían.

―Por lo menos sé que puedo contar con Robin para mantener la compostura… y Zoro, aunque con ciertas reservas, que no se mete en este tipo de idioteces porque estará durmiendo o entrenando― se susurró a sí misma mientras salía de la biblioteca preparada para encontrarse lo inimaginable ocurriendo en cubierta.

Pero no era suficiente para que Nami se tranquilizase porque estaba segura, ya los conocía demasiado, que esta situación, si no se le ponía freno cuanto antes, solamente podía ir a peor. Y sabía muy bien que lo haría.

Una vez en el exterior dio por bienvenida la ligera brisa y el aire fresco rodeándola por completo. Ciertamente hacía un día de lo más agradable y no tenía nada que ver con el tiempo que se encontraron justo al llegar al Shin Sekai. Claro que, si te parabas a pensar, algo muy semejante ocurrió tras dejar atrás los Cabos Gemelos en dirección a Whisky Peak. Aunque, por lo menos, en esta ocasión no tuvieron problemas con la navegación.

_Y Zoro no se pasó todo el tiempo durmiendo._

Algo que, en esta ocasión, le resultaría complicado, aunque conociendo la capacidad que su nakama tiene para dormir tan plácidamente incluso en la peor de las tormentas, tal vez no tendría problema alguno para lograrlo a pesar de los gritos que a punto estuvieron de aturdir a Nami una vez salió a cubierta. El buen tiempo y la agradable brisa dejados a un lado por culpa de sus alborotadores nakama.

―¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASAND-…?― el grito de Nami fue cortado por la imagen con la cual se encontró Nami tras rodear la cocina, y que a punto estuvo de lograr que planchase el suelo con la cara si no fuera por la barandilla que le detuvo la caída.

Por todo el Sunny había lo que únicamente podía describirse como una montaña rusa que, al no haber sido construida por Franky, solamente podía ser cosa de Robin sobre todo porque los materiales de las que estaba hecha eran brazos y piernas _fleur_ por los que Luffy y compañía rodaban a gran velocidad. Tanto que Nami se mareaba con tan solo ver para ellos. Una idea se le grabó en la mente de la akage y era que no pensasen en ella para limpiar cuando esos baka empezasen a vomitar en cubierta. Por lo menos Franky se encontraba al timón controlando el rumbo aunque sin perder de vista las idioteces de sus nakama.

_¡Para fiarme de Robin!_

Estaba claro que no iba a ganar nada gritándoles y ahora que estaba al aire libre no le apetecía volver a la biblioteca a pesar de que debería hacerlo. No, ahora mismo lo único que le apetecía era disfrutar un poco del buen tiempo y para ello nada mejor que tomar un poco de sol para coger algo de moreno con una bebida fresquita al alcance de su mano y música relajante meciéndola al ritmo de las olas.

―¿Puedes subirme una bebida fría, Sanji-kun?― le preguntó abriendo la puerta de la cocina―. Debo mantenerme hidratada mientras tomo un poco de sol― añadió con un guiño seductor por su parte.

―¡Ahora mismito te lo subo, Nami-swan!― por lo menos ya no sufría de hemorragias nasales―. Y te prepararé algo ligerito para acompañar.

―Eres un cielo― le dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí para volverse y apoyarse en la barandilla con ambas manos para dirigirse a su nakama aunque la imagen que se encontró a punto estuvo de dejarla muda de por vida. No todos los días te encuentras a Zoro durmiendo, esta parte sí, con su cabeza descansando en el regazo de Robin―. Oi, Robin. ¿Si no estás ocupada― dirigiendo la montaña rusa de los Mugiwara o acunando a Zoro― podrías pasarme el tone dial que _compré_?― en realidad sí lo hizo pero al ser una oferta por el concierto de Soul King en Saboady casi no podía describirse como una compra.

Aunque el único gesto que recibió de Robin fue un ligero asentimiento por su parte supo que no habría ningún problema porque, uno, le preparó una escalera de piernas _fleur_ para poder dirigirse a la parte superior de la cocina y el comedor donde ya se encontraban un par de hamacas preparadas. Incluso una mesita para bebidas y algo de comer. Sabía lo eficiente que era Sanji, sobre todo cuando es para preparar algo a las chicas, por lo que Nami no tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse en bikini antes de que apareciese y quedó del todo patente cuando solamente llegó a desabrocharse el botón de su pantalón y bajarse la cremallera para que se escucharan los rápidos pasos de Sanji corriendo para no perderse tan, o no tan, inocente espectáculo de Nami desvistiéndose. Claro que, como solía ocurrir cuando no te mantenías alerta, siempre pueden ocurrir imprevistos que, desde que le conoció, siempre solían llevar el nombre de Luffy.

―¡Naaamiii, veeen cooon nooosooootroooos!― le dijo mientras rodaba por el circuito creado por Robin y que, de pronto, pasaba lo suficientemente cerca por la zona donde se encontraba Nami como para que pudiera tratarse de una simple casualidad.

―Mira, Luffy. Ahora mismo no teng-…

Aún tenía el pantalón a la altura de las rodillas cuando sintió que la agarraban de un brazo y de pronto se encontró dando vueltas como loca junto a Luffy sin poder dejar de gritar para diversión del pelinegro e irritación de Sanji que se encontró en un terrible dilema por el trato que estaba recibiendo Nami por parte de Luffy pero con algo que estaba siendo llevado por Robin. Decidió centrarse en la parte que jugaba Luffy en la situación actual de Nami.

―¿QUE CREES QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, BAKAYAROU? ¡DEJA LIBRE A NAMI-SAN ANTES DE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!― por supuesto que sus gritos caían en oídos sordos porque era imposible que Luffy pudiera llegar a escucharle entre sus propios gritos y los del resto de sus nakama. Ni siquiera era un consuelo que Franky solamente se estuviera riendo―. Robin-chan, ¿podrías bajar a Nam-…?― finalmente Sanji se percató de la situación en la que se encontraban Robin y Zoro―. **¡KUSO MARIMO!**

Uno pensaría, conociendo el creciente cúmulo de desgracias que Sanji iba coleccionando desde que lo conocieron, que alguien le había echado un mal de ojo u otro tipo de maldición porque en estos momentos, en un suicida movimiento por parte de Nami para salirse de aquella invitación para vomitar, la akage salió despedida aunque con la suerte de caer en blando sobre su hamaca… o eso había pensado hasta que escuchó el chillido por parte de Sanji y que la instó a abrir los ojos. Un punto a su favor era que estaba en la hamaca aunque no literalmente en la hamaca porque alguien se interponía entre ellos. El cuerpo de Luffy. Parecía ser que no había sido ella sola quien salió volando si no que Luffy la acompañó y fue quien cayó en primer lugar sobre la hamaca para que luego fuera Nami quien hiciera lo propio sobre el cuerpo de su senchou. Sobre su cuerpo, blando y duro al mismo tiempo, y cuyo contacto no hacía sino que Nami entrara cada vez más en calor.

―¡Sanji-kun!

El llamado de Nami cortó los insultos por parte de Sanji hacia Luffy.

―¿Sí, qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, Nami-san? No te preocupes porque ahora mismo te quito a ese pedazo de goma de una buena patada y además…

―Tengo sed― le interrumpió Nami.

―¿Nani? Oh, sí, ahora mismo― le dijo ofreciéndole la bandeja con los refrescos para luego dirigirle una peligrosa mirada a su senchou―. Y tú quítate de ahí de una vez para dejar de molestar a Nami-san y que pueda…

De pronto todo se puso a oscuras para Sanji que no podía ver nada.

―¿Nani? ¿Qué es esto?― se preguntó quitándose lo que le había caído en la cabeza y a punto estuvo de darle un infarto al comprobar que lo que le había cubierto la cabeza habían sido los pantalones de Nami―. Calentitos y huelen a…

―**¡BAKAYAROU!**

El grito de Nami no tuvo nada en comparación al golpe que le propinó a Sanji y que lo hizo volar hasta estrellarse con el duro cuerpo de Franky que ni se inmutó lo más mínimo. Un inconsciente Sanji no parecía nada molesto luego de haber podido disfrutar del íntimo aroma de su adorada akage.

Robin no podía evitar una sonrisa al ver a sus nakama, a su familia.

―¿Eh, ya es de día?― preguntó un medio adormilado Zoro con el ojo entreabierto.

―Solamente es la animación habitual― le aseguró Robin acariciándole el cabello con gran dulzura―. Puedes seguir durmiendo, Zoro.

No necesitó oír nada más y cerró el ojo dejándose llevar por las caricias de Robin, el reverbero de su corazón en su regazo y el mecimiento por parte del mar. Era una situación de lo más extraña con la más inesperada participante.

_Mmmm, ¿qué estará planeando Robin?_

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
